Playing The Odds
by astral-angel
Summary: A bet is made and Lita's life will never be the same. Characters: Lita, Christian, Lilian, Jericho


Playing The Odds 

**WWE**

**Disc: **None of the characters you recognize belong to me.

**Rating: **PG

**Pairings: **Lita/Christian, Lilian/Jericho

**Note: **Response to Rachel's challenge. Changed Molly to Lita with her permission.

Pick one of the following for the main pairing:  
 - Molly/Christian, Trish/Christian, Victoria/Jericho, Lilian/Jericho.   - Some guys make a bet that they can get any diva to sleep with them,  
 - If the guy is involved with bet: He tries to seduce the diva and ends up falling for her.  
 - If the guy is not involved with bet, but know about it: He's indifferent to it at first, but ends up falling for her when she asks him for advice.   
- The Diva's best friend is one of the divas for the opposite pairing. (So in other words, if you picked Molly/Christian as the main pairing then her best friend would be either Lillian or Victoria with a Jericho pairing.) And the best friend and her guy have a secret relationship.  
 - At some point in the fic, the Diva's best friend finds out about the bet and confronts the guy. (Whether or not she lets him off the hook is up to you.)  
 - At some point in the fic, the Diva gets mad at her best friend and unintentionally outs her secret relationship to everyone.  
 - The diva ultimately finds out about the bet and gets angry at the guy.  
 - A Happy ending. (If you can find it in all the drama, lol)

Part 1 

"I'm telling you, no woman can resist me!" The blonde protested, scowling when the three men sitting next to him snickered. 

"Of course they can't…" Chris Jericho said calmly, before a smirk appeared on his face. "It might only every happen in your dreams, but hey, at least it happens right?"

Randy Orton and Triple H burst into loud laughs, the amount of alcohol they'd already consumed starting to take affect.

"Seriously man, I'm not kidding! Any woman would be happy to sleep with me…hell, they'd probably fight for the chance…" Christian declared, glaring at Jericho.

"Any woman huh…so, does that include the divas?" Hunter asked, a gleam in his eyes.

"I did say any woman, didn't I?" Christian said cockily, and then looked at the World Champion with something akin to suspicion in his eyes. "Why, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking of a way for you to provide me with some entertainment and money…" Jericho snorted at Hunter's choice of words, and the larger man frowned. "Mind out of the gutter jerky…"

"Care to explain?" Christina asked him, suddenly not liking where this conversation was going.

"A bet. We," Hunter motioned to himself, Randy and Jericho, "will choose a diva. Then you will attempt to seduce her within a three week time limit. If at that point, you haven't slept with her, you'll give each of us $200 bucks. If by some miracle, you do manage to get into her pants, each of you will shell out $200 to you…" He paused, waiting for their reactions. Randy grinned, his eyes lighting up at the thought of extra cash. 

"I'm in!" He said immediately. Hunter turned to Jericho, who shrugged, an unconcerned look on his face.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Smirking, Hunter looked at Christian.

"Well?"

"Count me in. An easy $600 bucks and sex with a diva? Who the hell would turn that down?" Christian said without hesitation. "So, whose the lucky lady that gets the chance to sleep with me?"

At this, the Game paused. He turned to the other two men, his eyebrows raised.

"What do you think? Which diva should we torture?"

"I don't know…" Randy admitted, shrugging.

"Victoria?" Jericho offered. Hunter hurriedly shook his head, making Jericho arch an eyebrow, an amused smile on his face.

"Gail?"

"Naa…Molly?"

Christian watched with growing interest as they ran through the list of Raw divas, vetoing each diva one by one.

"Stacy?" 

"Yeah, right. We want to make this hard for him, remember?" Hunter told Randy, shaking his head. "Actually, that just gave me an idea. Which divas hate Christian?"

"Ivory…" 

"No, she's not around much…how 'bout Lilian?"

"No!" Hunter and Randy stared at Jericho, confused while Christian just smirked. The long haired Canadian went on. "What I mean is, she's not really a diva, you know?"

"Uh huh…so that leaves…uh, either Trish or Lita." Hunter and Jericho both smirked at the slightly panicked look that appeared in Christian's eyes. Jericho nodded, a grin curving his lips. 

"Oh, that's perfect. Only question now is, which one?"

Christian sighed, resisting the urge to go bang his head against a wall. Repeatedly. 

"Any day now guys…" He said, dreading the answer. Jericho knew him too well.

"Lita."

Yep, waay too well.


End file.
